


A Miraculous New Year

by scarlet0akuma



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet0akuma/pseuds/scarlet0akuma
Summary: A short and simple miraculous fanfic.





	A Miraculous New Year

It was new years eve in Paris and Marinette’s parents were working hard to fill the final order for their bakery. Marinette was upstairs struggling to figure out what to wear to Adrien’s party tonight. She had Alya on face time while she was considering different outfits. Marinette grew increasingly flustered with each passing item of clothing as she couldn’t figure out which would be perfect, what she wanted Adrien to see her wear. Although her mind was unspoken Alya knew her far too well.

“Girl! You need to stop worrying about what Adrien will think of your outfit! Just pick something cute and everyone will love it.” “What!” Marinette exclaimed. “I wasn’t even thinking about Adrien!” Her cheeks turning to a slight shade of red. “Just put on that one turquoise top I bought you for your birthday.” “Alright” Marinette relented.

The frantic checking of clothes and the hasty examination of herself in the mirror had given way to a much more calm and collected demeanor. She approached her closet to retrieve the only birthday gift that she hadn’t used yet. She pulled the box out from the end of her closet and opened it, slowly retrieving the shirt from the package. Walking back over to the mirror Marinette held the top over herself. A gorgeous turquoise with lace on the end of the sleeves and the neckline. She knew this was perfect for the occasion. Nothing too fancy yet neither simple nor mundane. "I love it!" Marinette exclaimed. "I just hope he likes this color." "Of course he will." Alya said sounding ever so slightly annoyed. "Besides if you never stop getting ready you'll never have a night out." Marinette signed in agreement. "I'll be leaving soon Alya, see you at the party." Marinette said reaching for her phone. "See ya there!" Alya said just before Marinette terminated the connection.

Tikki came flying out from behind the bed. "Marinette, you look amazing no matter what you wear. I know your friends will love your look. Besides your friends don't care what you wear they really enjoy your company." "Thanks, Tikki." Marinette smiled, her confidence reinforced. Her kwami did far more for her than simply serve as the source of Ladybug's power. Tikki was a friend to Marinette such that even when Marinette was alone she was never truly alone. Tikki was a shield protecting her mental well being. Marinette's inner dialogue had the power to potentially make her upset, angry or depressed. Tikki had helped her through many bad days and hardships. Negative emotions could allow her to become akumatized; moreover, if Hawk Moth ever learned her true identity it would be disastrous. If she were to be twisted by the will of Hawk Moth it would certainly mean her miraculous could fall into his hands.

Gabriel Agreste had uncharacteristically agreed to let Adrien throw a new years party for his friends from school. Adrien was shocked by his father affirming his request for a party. However, Adrien knew part of it was his begging and pleading that finally caused Gabriel to relent in the end. Although Gabriel had a distant and cold relationship with his son there was still some spark deep down in his heart; remnants of a fire long extinguished by his evil nature. An ember ever present since he donned the villainous title of Hawk Moth. Gabriel would of course keep himself in seclusion for the duration of the party; not wanting to meet any of Adrien's friends. He would of course spy on the party occasionally with the surveillance system installed in his manor.

Adrien had been coordinating with Nathalie, and Nathalie likewise with catering services in order to prepare for the party. This process was made more difficult by Gabriel waiting until the last minute to agree to the festivities. The guests would be arriving in less than an hour and the caterers and other laborers had only just arrived to make preparations. Gabriel sighed as he stood at the top of the stairs observing at least a score of never-before-seen people entering his residence. "I wish we could have used my own catering company for this. These people are nobodies." He complained to his son. "Father if you would have said yes when I first asked you days ago then your usual catering company would not have booked." Adrien shot back. "What did you say?" His father glared at him angrily. "This is a party being prepared by nobodies for nobodies." Gabriel said quietly. "Am I a nobody father?" Adrien inquired whilst repelling the welling of a single tear. "You are somebody, you're my son." A moment passed as Adrien felt warmth in his fathers words. "What about my friends though?" Gabriel mulled this question over for a brief moment. "Your friends are only your friends because you are famous and wealthy. You must only associate yourself with your class of people. Your blonde friend... I forget her name." "Chloe." Adrien said. "Yes, mayor Bourgeois' daughter. With friends like her you could secure all kinds of deals in this city in the future. When I'm gone you must step in to run the family business. Your nascent network of connections and contacts must be expanded upon rapidly to dominate every operational aspect of the business."

Gabriel paused as he savored the ensnarement of his son into another one of his tedious speeches about business, legacy, duties and the importance of getting ahead of everybody else. "You must follow me in every aspect in order to be successful. If you want to be my apprentice I can teach you everything you need to do to be like me. I can mold you into exactly who you need to be for yourself." Gabriel's thoughts falling on how to get his son into the position where he could become an apprentice of not only himself but also Hawk Moth.

"Father, I need to finish preparing for the party. Would you help me?" Gabriel snapped out of it. "Son, I'm allowing you this party. That is all you should need from me." Gabriel said as he turned and walked away. Adrien immediately ran back to Nathalie in order to help with the finishing touches for the party.

Marinette grew nearer to the party with each passing step. “Are you alright?” Tikki asked Marinette. “Oh, I’m fine” She said appearing visibly nervous. “No, you’re not.” She said quickly. “I know when something is bothering you.” Marinette looked down at her shoes for a moment then back at Tikki. “It’s just that I don’t want Adrien to think I’m awkward. I know he’ll probably talk to me at some point tonight and...” “You need to enjoy yourself a little more when you spend time with your friends and Adrien is around. He is one of your friends after all. It’s fine for you to be awkward around him. You’ve done it every day of the year so far and he still loves spending time with you.” “Thanks Tikki” Marinette said slightly blushing. “I think I found a new years resolution, being less awkward.” Tikki and Marinette laughed together.

Soon Tikki returned to Marinette’s handbag as she rounded the corner to the Agreste residence. Marinette approached the front door. She rang the doorbell and Adrien’s bodyguard quickly answered. "Hi I'm Mari- Marinette." She stammered. Never would she be intimidated by a large man if she was ladybug; she wouldn't be awkward either if only she could always wear her spots. "I'm here for the party." The bodyguard simply looked at his list then looked back to her motioning her to enter. She was instantly stunned by the gorgeous decorations in the foyer. Tables for guests, food and beverages. Stairs up to balconies to watch the fireworks. TV sets tuned to different channels covering new years celebrations around the world.

“Marinette!” Alya yelled over to her. “Hey!” Marinette replied making her way over to them. Alya was with Juleka, Mylene and Sabrina. “What are you guys up to?” She said as she arrived in the group. “Oh we’re just talking about who Sabrina is going to kiss for new years!” Mylene gushed. “Mylene!” Sabrina exclaimed. The entire group giggling. “Me and my brother were playing games in the other room earlier. Adrien has some of the newest AAA titles and...” Juleka was interrupted by Marinette. “Your brother’s here?” “Yeah he and Adrien have been spending a lot of time together. I think it’s great because Luka doesn’t usually do parties.” Marinette thought that her heart might melt in her chest. Alya knew it as she was visibly smirking towards Marinette.

“Come with me girl.” Alya said to Marinette. “You need a drink.” Alya took Marinette’s hand and led her to the punch table. “You need to find a new years kiss and you need to do it quickly. You don’t have all night. The way I see it your two options are Adrien or Luka. Neither one of them is interested in anyone else as far as I can tell and they aren’t taken already.” Marinette blushed slightly. “I’m not sure I can try and kiss one of them I’m not sure what to say or do.” “You’re going to learn to be a bit less awkward tonight, I guarantee it. I think you should go in the other room and play that game with them. You can have up to four players I think. Consider who you really would want to kiss and then try to stick with them until midnight. Get a move on girl you don’t have all night.”  
  
“But I’ve never spoken with Adrien for that long before. What am I even going to talk to him about? I don’t even know what to sa-” “Ah, so you made your choice?” Alya interrupted. “What? No! I could still choose Luka!” “You’re compass may have been going crazy before but I think we both know who you’ve really wanted all this time.” Alya said immediately causing Marinette to blush and look down at her shoes. “Alright I’m doing this.” Marinette finally relented. She knew after all that if she didn’t start trying to spend some time with him her chance might slip away.

She walked over to the room where her two friends were playing. “Yeah!” Luka yelled with approval as he crossed the finish line in game just barely beating Adrien in 2nd place. “I’m still going to win this! Best two out of three!” Adrien challenged. “You’re on!” Luka responded.

“Hey guys, can I play?” Marinette said as she walked up behind the couch. The boys turned to look at her surprised by her request. “Have you played before?” Luka asked. “No, but I want to learn.” Marinette responded. “Come sit down and I’ll teach you.” Adrien said to Marinette.

Marinette walked around the couch and sat down next to Adrien. He handed her a controller. “We’ll have a training race so you can learn. The cars controlled by AI take it easier on you in training mode.” Adrien said. “I won’t take it easy on you!” Luka chimed in. Adrien smiled at him while Marinette looked over to him and said “Bring it on.” All three looked at the screen intently and intensely as the game began.

“3… 2… 1… GO!” The game commanded the trio. Luka immediately pushed the boost button to get out ahead of everyone. “Hey!” Marinette exclaimed. “How do you do that?” “The green button, but don’t use it from a stop it’s wasteful. Also watch the heat meter on the bottom if you use it too much you’ll overheat your engine and explode.” She was at full speed so she mashed the button and flew out ahead of Adrien. As she caught up on Luka he pressed his boost button again. As they tore around a corner Adrien went all the way to the bottom of the curve while boosting and got out ahead of them. Luka boosted again and Adrien countered it. Their warning indicators flashing and beeping as their engine heat approached critical. Marinette may have been awkward but she was smart. Noticing their previous manoeuvrers she went to the bottom of the track and boosted around the curve and then down the straight away. She took the lead on the straight away as the two boys struggled to keep up with heated engines. Adrien and Luka exchanged a look.

“Marinette, are you sure you haven’t played this game before?” Adrien asked. “No.” she said slightly excitedly. “I’m impressed.” Adrien continued. Luka mashed his boost on the home stretch rapidly catching up to her. Marinette held her boost button down now. The two had their sights on the finish line. Marinette won by a car length and she let off her boost as soon as she crossed the finish line. Luka however kept it pressed down even as his boost indicator was screaming its warning at him in a futile attempt to defeat her. His car exploded a meter from the finish line.

“No!” He yelled as Adrien rapidly caught up and crossed the finish line. His car re spawning just fast enough for him to cross the finish line before the AI controlled vehicles caught up.

“That was amazing Marinette!” Adrien exclaimed. “You played that so well and you kept your boost mostly reserved until you really needed it.” “Thanks.” Marinette said in an excited tone. “You did great too.” “Only because Luka blew up trying to win!” The trio laughed.

“Alright! No more training mode!” Luka exclaimed. “She obviously doesn’t need it.”

“Let’s see how you do when you have to compete with us and the AI drivers are challenging you as well.” Adrien chimed in. They spent the next hour or so playing against each other and having fun. Each one getting their fair share of wins.  
  
With midnight fast approaching Adrien looked over to Marinette. “Hey, Marinette let’s go get some punch and watch the fireworks.” “uuum… ok.” She said her brain struggling to function for a moment. He offered his hand to help her stand up. She took it and as she stood she felt light as a feather. She started following him to the punch table. She didn’t even know what was happening right now she just went with him.

He poured her a cup and handed it to her. She hadn’t felt like this since he handed her that umbrella several months ago; he then poured himself a cup grinning at her. Come on let’s go watch the fireworks he said and took her by the hand leading her to the large balcony where the other people gathered.

Marinette and Adrien stood in the corner of the balcony minutes to midnight. “I know we don’t talk a lot but what do you enjoy doing?” Adrien asked Marinette. “I like fashion.” She said quickly. “Oh and I can sew as well. I draw in my notebook. I do graphic designs on my computer.” “Oh yeah, you designed Jagged Stone’s album Rock Giant. You’re pretty talented with your designs. Thanks for signing it for me.” “Yeah no problem. It was fun to design it, but I was nervous while I was doing it. I was worried people would think it sucked.” “Oh I think everyone loved it. I know I did.”  
  
“So Marinette who is your midnight kiss?” Adrien asked suddenly. “I- I- don- don’t have one.” She stammered. Adrien turned to face her and then took her by the hands. “I don’t have one either. I’ve never kissed anyone on new years eve before.” “I’ve never kissed anyone at all.” Marinette replied her tone falling flat almost as though her brain was disconnecting from her mouth. “Would you like to be my new years kiss?” Adrien asked “um- um-” was all she could mutter “It would be extra special because our kiss would be spanning two separate years.” Adrien encouraged. “I- I’d like that.” Of course Adrien would wait until the last minute to ask her. It’s in his nature.

10…

“You know I’ve always thought you were really cute.” Adrien said.

9…

“Th- Thanks” Marinette responded.

8…

“You’re blue bell eyes.”  
  
7…  
  
“You’re cute pigtails”

6…  
  
“Black hair with blue reflections”

5…

“You’re prettier than you know.”

4…

“Oh I-” Marinette looked deep into his viridescent eyes as he began leaning towards her.

3…

She began leaning towards him and closed her eyes.

2…

His heart beating rapidly but no blood reaching his head or his legs. Her heart following likewise. From what Adrien had told her moments ago she felt as though all the blood was in her cheeks as they burned a bright blush. She may as well have had no legs as she felt like she was just floating there in front of him.

1…

Their lips made contact. Their kiss was the last thing they did that year. Nothing can describe the way it feels to kiss your crush. Marinette almost felt like she was in another dimension; eyes closed with the loud fireworks all around them holding her crushes hands while he kissed her. Adrien opened his eyes mid kiss; she never did. Marinette had the feeling that this might just be the most miraculous year of her life.


End file.
